


Morning Coffee

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [57]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mostly Fluff, Pranks, Prison, Solitary Confinement, prison cult, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: If Yancy’s life these days was summarized it would be: “boys will be boys” which is much better than the other labels he’s had over the years.
Series: Masks and Maladies [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for visitation Sunday, have a fun safe time guys.

Yancy ran down the hallway, three of his fellow prisoners at his heels. A large travel mug full of coffee in his hands, it was still hot. But it wouldn’t be for much longer if Yancy kept it in his hands.

“This is such a bad idea,” Yancy giggled, trying to keep himself quiet as they rounded a corner and entered the cafeteria.

“Shhh,” Heapass smiled, bumping Yancy forward. The warden was already stomping in, looking furious and angry.

“Youse shush,” Yancy smiled back, holding the coffee mug closer to his chest. “Mornin’, Warden, I think youse dropped somethin’.”

The Warden stalked over, “Yancy, did you steal my coffee?”

“Nah,” Yancy didn’t stop smiling. “I’s just wanted ta make sure it got tah yah.”

“Yancy, give me back my coffee!” the Warden shouted.

“Sure,” Yancy grinned, and then tore off; three of his prison family with him as they ran away. The Warden chased after them, yelling but the four inmates were faster, laughing to themselves as they ran.

They went to Yancy’s cell. Yancy made sure to check down the hall but the Warden’s voice couldn’t even be heard. Yancy closed the bars, but without the keys it wouldn’t latch closed.

“Coast’s clear,” Yancy smiled and all four of them descended into giggles and fits of as they all walked in.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Bam Bam managed to say.

“Did you see his face?” Sparkles smiled. “Do you think he’s actually gonna drink it?”

“Prolly not,” Yancy laughed. “I haven’t had fun like that since Y/N left. Been ages since I pulled pranks.”

“How’re they doing?” Bam Bam asked. “Still visiting?”

“Yeah,” Yancy scratched at the back of his head. “They doin’ alright.”

“How’d you get that cup?” Heapass asked. “I’ve been trying to do that prank for months.”

“Practice,” Yancy bragged. “Warden reminds me a lot of the Ol’ Man. Not my real dad, but the Ol’ Man used ta have dis fook off big coffee mug dat he’d leave on da counter, an’ my siblings an’ I used ta take turns stealin’ it. He’s so paranoid about his coffee now.”

“You sound like a punk ass kid,” Heapass chuckled.

“Yeah,” Yancy sighed. “Used ta do all kinds ‘a stuff like that. Was the good ol’ days.”

“Yeah,” Heapass smiled. “I think I’ve seen some of those brothers of your visit you. You turning into a family type on us.”

“Course not,” Yancy scoffed. “If I was, I would’a left ages ago. This place is home. You guys are my family.”

“You softie,” Sparkles lightly punched in the arm.

“Hey,” Yancy shoved him a little back. “I’s was giving youse a compliment, least yah can do’s is take it.”

“Why don’t you take this,” Sparkles shoved him back.

“There you four are!” The Warden screamed at them, finally catching up with them, two of the guards behind him.

All four of them screamed and leapt away from the door of the cell. The Warden yelling and glaring at them.

Yancy wound up getting solitary for stealing the mug, and putting edible glitter in it. It was worth it for the inmate, and he was only getting a couple hours so it wasn’t so bad.

Around the first hour mark he was bored but not quite terrified that the Warden would forget he was in there.

He was suspicious that this stint in solitary had already started to get to him when he turned from the ceiling to look at the door. Yancy had been planning to get up and try to look out the window when he saw someone standing  _ inside _ his cell. He had bandages over his eyes and a long tan brown coat, there was a lock of his hair that looked like a bleached gold.

“Wha— the—!” Yancy shouted, his back slamming into the wall. “How’d youse get in here?”

The . . . Yancy hoped it was human. He’s seen all kinds of weird stuff being around Dark.

“Yancy shouldn’t panic,” the  _ “guest” _ said. “The Host bears him no ill will.”

“The Host, huh,” Yancy tried to calm his racing heart. “Did Dark send youse?”

The Host smiled, “No, the Host is merely visiting Yancy of his own accord.”

“Yeah, uh huh, but why?” Yancy dismissed skeptically.

Yancy noticed that the Host was muttering things under his breath, every movement that Yancy made was repeated with startling clarity, as if the Host could see him through the thick bandages.

“It is rare the Host visits anyone, and he wishes to visit Yancy,” the Host admitted.

“So if Dark didn’t send youse, are youse here fer some’in else?” Yancy questioned, a little nervous. “I don’t really get a lot of outside news.”

“The Host merely wishes to verify Yancy’s emotional and mental state,” the Host denied.

“If this is youse roundabout way of asking if I’s got a shrink, I’s all good,” Yancy shrugged.

The Host was only muttering his narrations, all centered around little things about Yancy. It was horrible invasive, but it was odd and Yancy wasn’t sure how he felt about the guy.

“Well the Host hopes Yancy enjoys his time, the Host would go insane in such conditions,” the Host decided. “He should be braced for more company from the outside world.”

“Hey, if youse knows so much, then how much longer am I’s going to be in here?” Yancy asked, trying to bait the guy more than anything else.

“From this point?” The Host clarified, his lips pursing a bit in an eerie lay familiar way that Yancy couldn’t quite place. “Two hours, 57 minutes, and 15 seconds. Yancy will get paranoid for escape before he’s released. The Host could attempt to shorten that time?”

A chill passed down Yancy’s spine, “Nah, I’s good, thanks, don’t need ta shake youse hand or nuthin’.”

“Until next time,” the Host promised, opening the very locked door of Yancy’s solitary cell. “Farewell Yancy.”

“Yeah, see yah,” Yancy said.

The Host looked back at Yancy as he stepped through he paused and held the door open, giving Yancy an expectant look.

“Hey you said I had like two hours,” Yancy reminded, not wanting to get close to him. “I’m good.”

The Host shrugged, “If Yancy insists.”

Slowly the door closed, as if giving Yancy a chance to change his mind before Yancy heard the lock sliding into place. Leaving him unsettled, and sure he made the right choice. The guy was creepy, and if he retained anything from his time around Dark it wasn’t a good idea to follow some random strange creep that teleported into his cell to talk to him.

Just as the Host had said, Yancy was in the cell for almost three more hours before he was let out. He went a bit stir crazy and immediately acquiesced when the Warden ordered him not to touch his coffee again. Otherwise Yancy was unharmed and broke the rules a bit after hours to get some fresh air in the yard before taking himself back to his cell to sleep.

His sleep was mostly dreamless, which he was thankful for. He appreciated a dreamless sleep over the nightmares.


End file.
